Inside
by Elyanne
Summary: "Parce qu'il demeurait dans ma tête et s'était introduit dans mon coeur, parce qu'il détenait ma personne, parce que j'étais sienne et parce qu'en le perdant, je me perdais moi-même". UA. Juste un pur fluff entre Bella et Edward. Un moment suspendu.


La sonnerie retentit, m'arrachant un soupir de contentement. Le week-end était enfin là. Parfois, les semaines me paraissaient interminables. Comme si les secondes s'égrenaient dans une lenteur infernale. Je rangeais mes livres, balançant mon sac sur mon épaule avant de sortir de classe, suivant mes camarades.

_Ce que je peux aimer les fins de semaine, Darling! C'est tout simplement...démentiel s'extasia Alice en sautillant à mes côtés.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire en la voyant, ainsi si volatile. Elle était assimilable à une véritable pile électrique, chargée à son maximum. C'était un bout en train qui égayait ces journées, aussi sombres, soit-elles.

Comme de coutume, elle avait remontait ses cheveux bruns en un chignon lâche qui laissait s'échappait quelques mèches folles. Elle menaçait de les raser à tout moment provoquant l'ire de son petit ami, Jasper. Il craignait qu'elle ne passe finalement à l'action. Elle pouvait s'avérer imprévisible. Il était adossé, près du casier de notre amie commune avant de recevoir la jeune fille dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha à lui, passant ses jambes autour de sa taille alors qu'il partait dans un grand rire. Il faisait partie de ces couples idylliques qu'on détesterait tant ils étaient mignons. Un sourire attendri m'échappa avant que je ne détourne les yeux face à une telle effusion. Ils n'étaient pas discrets mais qui pouvait réellement leur en vouloir. C'était une espèce de Carpe Diem.

Un bras se posa sur mes épaules alors qu'une odeur des plus familières m'embauma totalement.

_Tirons-nous au plus vite d'ici, Bellibells s'exclama-t-il, son souffle chaud heurtant ma tempe.

_Je te suis, Eddy répondis-je en passant un bras autour de sa taille tout en tentant d'être sourde aux tambourinements de mon myocarde qui cherchait à s'échapper de ma cage thoracique pour rejoindre son exacte soeur à quelques centimètres de là.

Nous parcourâmes le parking, retrouvant près de la Chevrolet d'Edward, le reste de la bande. Tyler laissa échapper une volute de fumée sur le visage d'Emmett qui, agacé, lui empoigna le col, le coinçant contre la voiture derrière lui.

_Arrêtes, vermine.

_Aurais-tu perdu ton sens de l'humour, Emmy.

Rosalie s'interposa de justesse entre son petit ami et notre ami avant que celui ne connaisse une fin, bien trop malencontreuse. Il était d'un humour incroyable mais aimait parfois dépasser les limites que la patience imposait. Elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, menaçante, incitant silencieusement son impulsif petit ami à se détendre. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'éloigner de plusieurs pas.

_Tu es vraiment un abruti, Ty soupira-t-elle avant de suivre ce dernier.

Je lui assénais une tape sur le bras en passant alors que Edward se détachait de moi pour lui arracher le bout de cigarette qu'il persistait à caler entre ses doigts.

_Eteinds moi cette merde.

_Yep Chef.

Sans attendre une réponse, je m'engouffrais dans la voiture de mon meilleur ami, trouvant mes aises. Nous nous connaissions depuis toujours, Edward et moi. Il était un peu son frère que je n'avais jamais eu, mon confident, mon ami tout simplement. Nous étions voisins, avions toujours été dans la même école, le même collège puis le même lycée. Et après cet année, nous espérions rejoindre la même université. Nous étions passés à travers tant d'épreuves. Mes parents avaient divorcé alors que je n'avais que huit ans. Les parents d'Edward avaient été énormément présent pour mon père et moi. Esmée, notamment, s'était fait un point d'honneur à ce que je ne manque de rien. Tout cela pour dire que je n'aurais pu envisager ma vie sans l'ami qui prenait place derrière le volant, que je n'aurais été celle que j'étais sans lui à mes côtés.

Il me gratifia de son adorable sourire en coin qui me fit davantage fondre avant de nous faire quitter le parking de ce lycée. J'avais une sorte de "crush" sur lui. Une attirance qui n'avait rien d'amical sans pour autant que je ne puisse en déterminer la nature. Je savais juste que je commençais à le voir différemment, à ressentir certaines choses à son égard. Je ne saurais mettre une date au début de tout cela, je savais juste que c'était là. Mais parfaitement consciente que cela ne pouvait être réciproque, je préférais nourrir cela à l'intérieur. Il ne devait le savoir. Je préférais avoir son amitié qui m'était fondamentale, sa...fraternité plutôt que de le perdre indéfiniment.

J'enclenchais la radio, espérant tomber sur ma station préférée. D'ordinaire, Edward n'autorisait personne à triturer les boutons de sa vieille autoradio mais j'étais l'exception. J'étais la seule autoriser à monter à l'avant, à me mettre à l'aise car comme il le disait si bien, ce qui lui appartenait m'appartenait.

Je tombais sur un air familier et avec un sourire satisfait, je me repositionnais sur mon siège, chantonnant en rythme.

_If you need me, call me (Si tu as besoin de moi, appelles moi)  
No matter where you are(Peu importe où tu es)_

_-_Bells protesta-t-il, faussement irrité.

Je savais cependant qu'il se plierait à mes volontés. Cela en avait toujours été ainsi. Et puis, cette musique c'était un peu nous, notre relation spéciale, cette capacité que nous avions à toujours être là pour l'autre. _  
_

_No matter how far (Peu importe la distance)  
Just call my name (Dis juste mon nom)_

Je me penchais davantage vers lui, haussant un peu la voix. Il laissa glisser un regard vers moi avant de serrer les lèvres en un fin trait. Il souhaitait tant être sérieux mais je savais par avance qu'il n'était que très modelable entre mes doigts. _  
_

_I'll be there in a hurry (Je me hâterais d'être là)  
You don't have to worry (Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter). _

Et j'avais raison. Il partit dans un grand rire, laissant l'habitacle être envahi par les tonalités mélodieuses de son éclat. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'apprécier les traits de son visage, la force de sa mâchoire, l'attrait de ses lèvres, la ligne de son profil. Il était séduisant, doté d'un charme indéfinissable.

Il me fallut faire appel à toute ma volonté, à une force qui m'était inconnue pour me détacher à sa contemplation et fixer mon regard sur la route qui défilait devant moi, la voix de Marvin Gaye continuant à retentir à nos oreilles.

_Tu as une superbe voix, Bella. Je suis presque heureux que tu ne la réserves qu'à moi s'enquit-il, empli d'orgueil.

_Tu me parais bien certain de cela répliquais-je, heureuse de lui faire perdre un peu de son arrogance.

Il haussa ses délicats sourcils avant de plisser les yeux, méfiant, sa bonhommie totalement disparue. Il était d'une nature si protectrice, craignant que l'on me fasse du mal. Cet homme était parfait en tout point et j'enviais celle qui saurait ravir son coeur. J'espérais juste qu'elle serait digne de lui.

_Qui aurait pu entendre cette sublime voix que tu ne réservais jadis qu'à moi?

Je haussais les épaules, alors qu'il remontait l'allée séparant nos deux jardins. Il coupa le contact et j'en profitais pour quitter l'habitacle, lui laissant de quoi cogiter. Mais il me rattrapa en deux enjambées, me barricadant dans ses bras.

_Craches-le morceau.

Etre ainsi contre lui avait une sorte d'effet salvateur. Là où nos peaux s'effleuraient, j'avais l'impression d'irradier de l'intérieur. Il laissait sur mon épiderme une traînée de feu qui refusait de me quitter. Son coeur battait contre mon corps me donnant qu'une envie, celle d'en calmer les battements. Son souffle se heurtait à mon cou, me forçant à me mordre l'intérieur de ma joue pour ne pas lâcher un soupir de contentement.

_J'attends murmura-t-il contre mon oreille.

Mes yeux se fermèrent, me laissant dans une obscurité totale pour savourer pleinement la sensation que cela me procurait. Je devais me détacher de lui sinon je ne répondais de rien.

_C'était une blague, Eddy. Ne te biles pas.

Il raffermit sa prise contre moi, déposant son menton sur mon épaule, accentuant mon malaise. Un soupir s'échappa de ses délicieuses lèvres. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par s'exprimer de nouveau.

_Personne ne doit avoir droit à ce privilège qui m'est réservé.

Sur ces mots qui me laissèrent coite, il se détacha de moi et j'aurais pu jurer que je l'avais ressenti presque physiquement, c'était comme perdre une part de moi-même. Je me retournais vers lui pour le voir me contempler de ses yeux d'un vert flamboyant où luisaient une sublime lueur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lever mes doigts pour replacer la mèche de cheveux qui obscurcissait son regard. Il ferma les yeux sous mon contact alors que ma main poursuivait la forme de son visage, appréciant son contact. Il se laissa faire avec tant d'abandon...Et j'étais heureuse d'être la seule à pouvoir le voir ainsi.

_Tu es le seul à avoir ce privilège et tu le seras toujours.

A ces mots, il rouvrit brusquement les yeux et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire cela. J'aurais dû me cantonner à ce que j'avais toujours prévu. J'aurais tout simplement dû me taire. Je rabaissais ma main, me préparant déjà à sortir une plaisanterie, une vanne sans conséquence pour briser le malaise qui nous étreignait mais il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne rejoigne mon corps et la plaça à plat contre son torse. Les battements de son coeur s'accélèrent comme répondant à mon seul contact. C'était moi qui était la cause de ce phénomène. Fronçant les sourcils, je me demandais ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier. Que cherchait-il à me dire? Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi?

_Tu es également la seule à avoir ce privilège et l'auras toujours murmura-t-il avant de porter ma main à ses lèvres et de déposer un baiser sur mes doigts.

J'en frissonnais alors qu'il ne détachait mon regard du sien. Finalement, il s'approcha d'un pas, comblant l'espace que j'avais maladroitement immiscé entre nous. Sa main caressa ma joue avant de glisser sous mon menton et de se pencher dangereusement vers moi. Ce fut à mon coeur de suivre un rythme saccadé. Mon appréhension n'avait d'égal que ma propre excitation. J'espérais. C'était cela. J'espérais. Je voulais qu'il partage mes sentiments, qu'il partage ce que je ressens.

Son regard glissa vers le mien, comme demandant la permission. Pour toute réponse, je comblais l'espace restant et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent au milieu. C'était salvateur, une véritable libération. J'étais là où je devais être. Je ne me sentais entière qu'ici, aux creux de ses bras. Cela ne pouvait pas me sembler plus normal. Ses bras se refermèrent sur ma taille, alors que mes bras encerclaient son cou. Je l'avais tenu tant de fois ainsi et pourtant cela avait des allures de première fois. Nous nous étions toujours connu mais nous nous redécouvrions. Et Dieu que j'aimais cette découverte. J'aimais le sentir contre moi. J'aimais le savoir près de moi.

Un grondement s'échappa de sa gorge lorsque je passais une main dans ses cheveux, m'y crochetant. Ce ne fut que le manque d'air qui nous força à nous séparer. Il me tint cependant contre lui, ses prunelles fourrageant contre les miennes.

_J'ai cherché tant de fois une manière de t'avouer les sentiments que je te porte mais...J'avais affreusement peur de te perdre.

J'eus un sourire avant d'effleurer sa mâchoire de mes lèvres puis de me blottir contre son torse.

_Je l'avais juste en moi et je refusais que tu y prennes connaissance parce qu'en te perdant, je me perdais moi-même.

Ses mains tinrent mon visage, déposant son front contre le mien et inhalant pleinement mon odeur.

_Je t'aime Bella.

_Je t'aime aussi Edward murmurais-je sur le même ton avant d'accueillir ses lèvres avec ferveur et vénération.


End file.
